


The Midnight Throne

by ting111



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Romance, Dark Comedy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Art, Light Sadism, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Not your average lighthearted fanfiction, Older Characters, Revolution, Slow To Update, Swearing, They're all 17-18, Usuper AU, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, luz is evil, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ting111/pseuds/ting111
Summary: In a world where there is no tolerance for free speech, rights of any sort, and there is no happy go lucky land. Would you go and fight and flee back, rebel against the empress’s wish? Or would you rather join them, and be unified? Welcome to The Boiling Isles, please have a seat.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthrone/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Midnight Throne

“Free them, Luz! please.” Amity begged as she was currently screaming those words out, with tears in her eyes, continuing to dodge every glyph that was sent her way, speeding at her from left to right, without ever taking a break. Luz had her mask half broken, Amity’s abominations charged at her first hand. However, she had no problems dealing with them, but what she didn’t expect was the fire glyph being sent in a blink of an eye, to ram into her mask, causing it to crack. Did it work? Amity thought to herself.  
Upon seeing Luz’s reaction, Amity’s blurry eyes had stopped, and she quickly jumped back, in ready to fight posture again.

“FUCKING DAMN IT-“ Luz hollored in agony, as she cupped her right eye in her hand, as the overwhelming nausea and throbbing jolts of pain flowed into her just now. Luz, the mind of her that is, is trying to take back her body. Suddenly,  
Luz paused. 

Just for a moment, she was herself. “Amity?” She started yelling into her direction. Amity gasped, and stopped moving for a moment. It had worked! Her Luz, the one she truly loved was back! ..or so she thought, at least. Standing before her wasn’t Luz at all. No, this purple aura surrounding Luz earlier when they were fighting was stronger than before, the hue was brighter and vicious. 

Luz grinned with a maniacal laugh. Her voice was sinister and with a robotic hint in there. “You poor, poor insolent fool.” As she stepped right in front of Amity. “Your.. little friend, ah yes,what’s her name? Luz was it?” She quickly dashed behind her, putting her staff on Amity’s neck, causing Amity to immediately flinch and turn around, Luz quickly grabbed Amity’s arms together, slammed them down into the concrete flooring of her castle, causing her to cry out in agony. 

“She’s gone.” Luz whispered into Amity’s ears. Amity’s eyes widened. (No.. that- that can’t be.)  
As she looked up to look at that figure, with tears building up by the minute.

Luz turned around facing Amity’s direction, pointed her staff at Amity once again, and eerily smirked. “Surrender now, Blight?”  
-End of chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hi, okay, this isn’t my first attempt at writing fanfic, but I haven’t started anything since 2017. Do bear in mind that I’m not an native English speaker, and my grammar and punctuation will slip up. I'm not Spanish either, so I’m sorry In advance if I won’t be able to understand some of your comments! Um, other than that, I’ll see you guys next time! If you all want more of my content, that is. Oh yeah! Huge inspiration from twixstari‘s Usurper’s AU, do check out her work! Also if you are reading this, if you want me to take this down too, I can totally understand! Anyways, love you all, until next time, Buh Baii! ^-^


End file.
